


Cielo e Infierno

by WolfOak15



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOak15/pseuds/WolfOak15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca esperaron nada del otro pero esto no era tan malo, por inesperado que fuera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cielo e Infierno

> **El cielo pasa factura…**

Ella recuerda cosas pequeñas…

El olor de la cafetería cuando entró por primera vez a Shibusen.

El sonido de gritos ahogados, sofocados por su espada y sus propios gritos de locura.

La imagen del techo de piedra de su pequeña habitación en la escuela.

La sensación de una mano sobre su hombro, tranquilizando sus nervios.

El sabor metálico de su sangre en su garganta, siempre constante en sus últimos días.

Entonces la energía con la que siempre vivió tomó control, se expandió y se multiplicó y no recordaba nada…hasta que…

Abre sus ojos y ve un cielo lleno de estrellas.

Se siente…diferente. Se siente mejor.

> … **y el infierno lo paga**

No es la misma.

No se veía como antes. No sonaba como antes. No sabe igual. No se siente igual.

Pero es Chrona, Death the Kid el actual dios de la muerte lo sabe. Podría ser por el brillo apagado en sus ojos no azules. Podría ser el tono de timidez que acompañaban sus palabras en la mayoría de sus conversaciones. Podría ser por el sentimiento mariposas en su estómago que siempre tuvo en su presencia.

Su cabello es castaño, igual a sus cejas cuidadosamente sacadas y sus ojos. Su piel ya no es grisáceo y pálida, sino un tono miel que va bien con esos ojos. En vez de vestidos negros prefiere ropa normal en tonos de azules y morados, un poco reveladores pero modestos.

Se miran el uno al otro a través de la enormidad de la Death Room, rehusándose a mirar otra cosa que no sean ellos.

—Hola.

Sonríe y es la misma sonrisa. Es la sonrisa de su Chrona. —Hola.

De repente este cambio no es tan malo. Nada parece malo cuando están juntos.


End file.
